Methods of correcting the fly screen effect are sufficiently well known in the industries of modern display equipment design and modern image capture. In most applications, however, the fly screen effect (English and technical literature: also fixed pattern noise, FPN) is estimated during manufacture and additionally or alternatively in a separate laboratory environment.
A few scene-based methods for reducing the fly screen effect are also found in scientific publications, e.g., in R. C. Hardie, M. M. Hayat, E. Armstrong and B. Yasuda, “Scene-based nonuniformity correction with video sequences and registration,” Optical Society of America, Applied Optics No. 8, vol. 39, pp. 1241-1250, 2000 or in United States Published Patent Appln. No. 2009/0257679. However, the methods used there are based mainly on the assessment of the optical flow or other methods and sequences closely related thereto.